ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Failed Omnitrix
Failed Omnitrix this is a episode in Unlatibility. Plot Ben holds the X-Drivetrix was failed aguntation on malfuction mode. X-Drivetrix 2.0: Error! Error! Unable to malfuction recharging... recharging... Ben: Viva, how to loose the error trix, it's malfuction to explode! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva (Unlatibility): That's even aguntation! Ben: Wait, he dega another! What's stopping malfuction mode! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva (Unlatibility):? Deja vu. You stop the malfuction! Ben:? What! (voice command opened)? X-Drivetrix 2.0,? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva stopping the Malfuction Abort Code 10. X-Drivetrix 2.0:? The Malfuction of? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva the stopping Malfuction is now available. Ben:? Stop that need lost control! (transformed) Pesky Dust! What is? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva malfuction! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva (Unlatibility):? Deja vu! What is stopping him off and after get to speaked not... Pesky Dust (Unlatibility): You have this, that even malfuction mode! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva (Unlatibility):? I got to speak along ago time! Pesky Dust (Unlatibility):? It did want to stop them, I need just along! (punches ground) Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva (Unlatibility):? Stop that, I need stop anything. Pesky Dust (Unlatibility):? (transforms) Elon!? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva malfuction! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva (Unlatibility):? Elon! Stop you are! (kicks him down, and Ben transformed) Grey Matter (Unlatibility): Grey Matter, what is? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva malfuction! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva (Unlatibility):? DUH! (smash kicks at Grey Matter) Grey Matter (Unlatibility):? Ow! Ben transformed. Water Hazard? (Unlatibility):? Water-? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva malfuction! (shoots water at? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva he send him down) When he landed. Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? Stop fighting! Water Hazard? (Unlatibility): (stops holes) Myvi! That even? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva malfuction! Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva malfuction? Water Hazard (Unlatibility):? That was stupid, dial! (transforms) Eon!? Again time,? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva malfuction! Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): The malfuction can manual he end the attacks and timed out. Eon (Unlatibility):? You stop- (timed out) That stop? Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form! Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? Stupid. When he after Dr. Psychobos he shots electric beam at? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva and derezzed him. Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva malfuction! Dr. Psychobos: (laughs) Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? When that uses another Hybrid Synergy Drive and he alien device? Ben puts a USB at X-Drivetrix and passcode is 2333 into the screen. Ben:? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva malfuction, it's not starting the program! Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form (Unlatibility): (puts hands at X-Drivetrix into any fused him) Now, transform! Ben: (transforms) Ultimate Technoshock! (a huge wave at Dr. Psychobos into the ground) Dr. Psychobos: What is species! Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? What is White Kyurem! Ultimate Technoshock (Unlatibility): It's another my aglier burning his stop. (after to uses a Ice Burn he both) Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? Stop to used anything. Ultimate Technoshock (Unlatibility):? (stops Ice Burn) It's not another agliering. Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? Been it. Ultimate Technoshock (Unlatibility):? (slaps and timed out) True, he even my Reshiram! Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? Not anglier. Dr. Psychobos was electric at Ben's X-Drivetrix and he into electric explodes machine. Ben: (he slaps but nothing happended) Stop this doing anything! (he shots zaps) He zaps at? Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form was mutated into any Kyurem. Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? Not even of made voice of Kyurem, even that Blanco Kyurem and Negro Kyurem is made Spainsh form. Ben: Aw, great!? Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form is now malfuction, you are Dr. Psychobos! Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? El tobre ca manidus! Fira de negro mefa! Ben:? Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form is now malfuction. (transformed) Lodestar! Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? Lodestar va manos! Lodestar (Unlatibility): Biosovotian said. Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form (Unlatibility):? (turns Engilsh) !!! TBC... Aliens used *Pesky Dust (Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva malfuction) *Elon (first appearance,? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva malfuction) *Grey Matter (Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva malfuction) *Water Hazard (Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva malfuction) *Eon (Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva malfuction) *Technoshock (off-screen, re-unlocked by? Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form) *Ultimate Technoshock (first appearance,? Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form malfuction) *Lodestar (Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form malfuction) *Swampfire? (Turn-in Perodua Myvi EZi Plug-in Anti-Virus Plug-in Form malfuction) Category:Episodes